heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Warnings and Prophecies
In a lot of stories, the hero or heroine receives a warning or reminder that he or she must fulfill a prophecy. This happens in many ways: *A person warns the protagonist of what can happen if he or she goes down the wrong path or makes a poor choice. *The hero/heroine is warned to stay away from a dangerous place. *The hero/heroine is convinced to fulfill a prophecy. *The hero/heroine is warned of an impending danger and must stop it. *Sometimes the hero/heroine don't read or listen to the warnings and just do it anyway. *Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence. Examples *After Merida wins the archery contest, Elinor warns her that her actions will start a war between the clans and bring DunBroch to destruction. This doesn't worked well due to Elinor has unknowingly controlled her life too much that Merida snapped and it also threatened their relationship. *Mr. Prenderghast warns Norman of the witch's curse and convinces him to stop it. *Bagheera warns Baloo that they must get Mowgli to the Man Village, so he will be safe from Shere Khan, Kaa and King Louie. *Dobby warns Harry Potter not to return to Hogwarts to protect him from Lucius Malfoy's plot with the Chamber of Secrets. *Bugs Bunny tells Michael Jordan how the Nerdlucks turned into Monstars and must help him, also the Looney Tunes. *Doctor Doom and Nick Fury try to warn Iron Man about an alien race called The Skrulls. *Alvin Seville warns Brittany Miller about Ian Hawke's true nature. *Duncan, Alejandro and Scott warn Zoey that Mike is really Mal. *Kyle Reese's younger self warns his adult self about that Genisys is really Skynet. *Mortu tries to explain and warn Master Splinter also the Turtles that The Shredder they face is an Utrom the whole entire time. Later on, the Ninja Tribunal Acolytes, Splinter and the Turtles later learned that the Utrom Shredder is not the original, the Tengu Shredder; which is a demon, that they need to prepare to fight the first Shredder. *The Mystic Leader convinces Jen to fulfill the prophecy of mending the rift between the Mystics and the SkekSes. *Phoebus, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda warns the gypsies that Frollo's coming. *Mr. Krabs warns SpongeBob (and later Patrick) that the hooks are back and dangerous. Although, Krabs only succeed in warned SpongeBob (which worked out by have Squidward hooked SpongeBob with his own giant hook) as Patrick's stupidity caused him to give the cold shoulder to his warning that resulting his eventual capture by fishermen, the source of the hook. *Grandpa Abe Simpson suddenly goes into a church rant that would foreshadow Springfield being domed. *Morton the Mouse warns Horton the Elephant of Sour Kangaroo's evil plan to destroy the dust speck. *Future Trunks warns Goku about the Android threat. *The Huntsman cannot go through with his evil task to kill Snow White under the Queen's orders. So he instead warns the princess of the Queen's jealousy and urges her to flee into the forest to escape the Queen's wrath. *Ilona informs Jack Mitchell and Gideon the evil ways of Jonathan Irons as they meet her downstairs and she shows them the clip which Joseph Chkeidze gave her. *Cade Yeager calls Joshua Joyce that his man-made Transformer prototype is Megatron (Now known as Galvatron) is after "The Seed" so he can use it to destroy the humans in the largest city kill millions and rebuild new Decepticons. The process also revealed that Attinger has merely sees Joshua as pawn and nothing else. Quotes Gallery Mortu Warning His Allies.jpg|Mortu tries to warn Master Splinter and The Turtles about the Shredder. snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-838.jpg|The Huntsman urging Snow White to flee far into the woods to escape the Queen's wrath. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1035.jpg|Mufasa tells Simba to don't go to Shadowy Place, because this belongs to Hyenas. TIgress warning Po of Kai.jpg|Tigress warning Po that Kai is on his way to the Panda Village. Bagheera warns Baloo.jpg|Bagheera telling Baloo that if he doesn't take Mowgli to the Man Village, he remains in danger of Shere Khan's wrath. A Warning to the Gypsies.PNG|Phoebus, Quasimodo and Esmeralda warns the gypsies that Frollo is coming to the hideout. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5854.jpg|Morton the Mouse warning Horton to "keep watching the skies" for Vlad the vulture. Queen Elinor warning Merida.png|Queen Elinor warning Merida of her actions. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-684.jpg|Grandpa Abe Simpson's hysterical church rant that would foreshadow Springfield being domed. R.L. Stine warning Zach to stay away from his house.png|R.L. Stine warning Zach Cooper to stay out of the house. space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3705.jpg|Bugs Bunny explaining to Michael Jordan that the Toons need him to defeat the Monstars. Rswarning.png|Ranger Smith tells Yogi to stay away from the candy so he won't expel him from the park to go to Siberia. DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN YA Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle frantically reporting that he discovered that the "bride" Prince Eric is marrying is actually Ursula in disguise. Rat's_warning.jpg|Rat warns Toad about his thoughts. Dark-crystal-movie-screencaps.com-588.jpg|The Mystic leader telling Jen that he must find the crystal shard to heal the rift between the SkekSes and the Mystics. Doctor Doom And Iron Man.png|Doctor Doom and Nick Fury try to warn Iron Man about an alien race called The Skrulls. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Iago frantically reporting that Sa'luk has captured Cassim. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-7523.jpg|Fender frantically reporting that the Sweepers are rounding up outmodes to the Chop Shop. Alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-5363.jpg|Alvin Seville warns Brittany Miller about Ian Hawke. Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps_com-8884.jpg|Benny the Cab reports to Roger Rabbit that Judge Doom and his weasel henchmen kidnapped Jessica Rabbit and Eddie Valiant and took them to the Acme Factory. Videos Lord Tirek's & Scorpan's Backstory (Full Scene HD) Grampa Abe Simpson's church rant The Jungle Book - Bagheera talks with Baloo about Mowgli HD Beware the Big Bad Wolf Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes